


Just Take No For an Answer Dude

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: For a while now, Tim has been receiving gifts from an admirer, but he seems less than impressed by them. Don't worry Tim, BatDad's here to protect you.





	Just Take No For an Answer Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katdemon1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdemon1895/gifts).



> This was actually a lot of fun to write despite the fact that my brain fried every time I tried to sit down and get any writing done. Still, this was lots of fun and I hope you enjoy it!

Everyone noticed of course, it wouldn’t have taken a family of the World’s Greatest Detectives™️ to notice the gifts, flowers, long letters on expensive paper, chocolates, and all sorts of things that came for Tim at the Manor. Tim would always greet them with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose, then cart whatever gift it was down to the incinerator in the Cave (excluding a pair of rare Lovebirds in a gilded cage, they were promptly rehomed to someone who would take proper care of them; the cage was then promptly destroyed). Everyone was burning with curiosity, but Tim never volunteered any information on who was sending him such lavish presents.

Finally, when an absolutely monstrous flower arrangement of red and black blossoms came to the door, Steph finally couldn't take it anymore and asked what was on everyone’s mind.

“Who the fuck is sending you all this shit?” Steph asked, watching Tim struggle with the giant arrangement.

Tim peered around a cluster of black calla lilies. “What?” he asked.

Steph waved a hand at the giant arrangement. “All this stuff you keep getting and tossing in the incinerator. Who’s sending it?” she asked.

Suddenly, as casually as possible, almost everyone was within earshot. They’d all been aching to ask Tim, but so far everyone had kept their questions to themselves. Any attempts to find out on their own had been stalled because of Tim’s propensity to burn the gifts as soon as they arrived.

Tim groaned and made a pained expression. “Ra’s Al Ghul,” he answered.

“What!?” cried several voices at once. Dick, Bruce, Jason, and Damian suddenly appeared in the hallway, all with varying appalled expressions on their faces.

“Why the hell is Ra’s Al Ghul sending you gifts?” Dick asked, looking quite worried.

Tim sighed. “It started after Ra’s tried to take control of Wayne Enterprises. He got all weirdly impressed that I was able to get the better of him and now he’s trying to win me over or something,” he explained. He shifted the colossal arrangement in his arms. “Honestly, it’s starting to get a little creepy.”

“Right,” Bruce said, taking a deep breath. He put a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of this,” he said, then walked off.

“‘Take care of this?’” Tim asked incredulously, “Bruce? What do mean ‘take care of this?’ Bruce!”

 

* * *

 

Tim had mostly forgotten the incident by the time they tangled with the League of Assassins again. The gifts and love letters stopped, which Tim wasn’t going to complain about, and nearly every night one of the others offered to patrol with him (he didn't always say yes, but he appreciated the thought). When the League of Assassins showed up in Gotham one day however, things got much stranger.

“I need everyone on point,” Batman said, “Robin and I will take downtown; Nightwing, I want you in the financial district; Red Hood, take the Narrows; Black Bat, Chinatown; Signal, the shopping district; Batgirl, warehouse district; Red Robin…” Batman paused and pressed his lips together. “Crescent Heights.”

Tim blinked. “What? What for? There’s nothing in Crescent Heights but upper middle class white people. Anything there is way under the League’s radar.”

“We need to cover as much ground as possible Red Robin,” Batman said.

“So why don't I take the docks?” Tim said, “That covers way more area and is way more likely to have some action.”

Red Hood mumbled something indistinct, but Tim caught the word ‘Ghul’ and realized what was going on. “You’re trying to keep me away from Ra’s, aren’t you?” he asked Batman, crossing his arms over his chest.

Batman grumbled. “His…  _ interest _ in you is concerning,” he said, “It might be safer if you stay away from the action.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” Tim groaned, putting his face in his hands. “I’m going to take the docks. If I encounter Ra’s or any of the League, I will  _ do my job _ and contact you.”

With that, Red Robin turned on his heel and stalked to his bike. Bruce was about to call out to him, but Cassandra shook her head. There was only so much they could do before Tim would start rebelling and do something stupid, like try to confront Ra’s on his own.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately and somewhat predictably, the night quickly went sideways and the majority of the Bats ended up captured by the League. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin all found themselves chained up by the wrists in a warehouse near the docks. The Demon’s Head himself strode in soon after they were brought to the warehouse, looking imposing as ever as he marched determinedly up to Red Robin, ignoring the others.

“Timothy,” he drawled smoothly, “How wonderful to see you again. You’re not too uncomfortable I hope?”

Red Robin flexed his wrists, making the chains clink and rattle. “The chains could be a little looser,” he said flippantly, but his body language screamed discomfort.

Ra’s smiled slightly and leaned forward, even as Tim leaned back and away from him. “Always so quick witted and clever tongued,” Ra’s said. He reached up with one hand and caressed Tim’s face, tracing his thumb across Tim’s bottom lip. “I wonder what other clever things such a tongue could do.”

“ _ Nope _ !” Batman said, suddenly managing to drop from his chains and punch Ra’s across the face. From there the whole warehouse descended into chaos.

When the dust finally settled and everyone was freed, Nightwing turned to Batman. “How the heck did you get out of the chains? I didn't even see you use your tools.”

Batman looked at Nightwing, then up at the chains that had been holding them. He turned back to Nightwing. “I’m Batman,” was all he said before he walked off to make sure Ra’s was taken away by the proper authorities (and to stand in his line of vision so he couldn’t see Red Robin at all).

Upon inspecting the chains Batman had freed himself from, they found that the lock had somehow not disengaged. From then on, that night became known as the night that Batman got so mad that he learned how to phase shift in order to protect his son from a creepy 600 year old pervert.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to win a commission from me, pay attention to my main work.


End file.
